Snowplows, as well as other vehicle-powered implements such as shovels, scrapers, rollers, and mowers are often used on a seasonal and/or periodic basis thereby necessitating their attachment and removal from their associated vehicles. Given that such implements are frequently used under high power/load conditions, any attachment system must be rugged and capable of transmitting and sustaining high levels of stress and strain. Furthermore, given the fact that connection of such implements to motor vehicles is frequently required under conditions of darkness and cold and in snowy, icy, or muddy environments, any such system must be relatively simple to use and maintain.